I SAW SANTA CLAUS KISSING DADDY
by Sehren Kou
Summary: [Slash] Del universo de IWB: Es Navidad pero no una muy feliz para uno de los miembros de la familia Malfoy&Potter, Santa puede destruirlo todo… pero al final ¿será así?


**DISCLAIMER:** "Harry Potter" y todos sus personajes concernientes son propiedad intelectual de J. K. Rowling junto con sus respectivos socios comerciales. Esta obra sólo es la realización de una fan de esta obra original sin el ánimo ni fin de lucrar con ella, así también se aclara que la autora del siguiente escrito no percibe ninguna ganancia de cualquier tipo por el mismo.

**ADVERTENCIA:** Este fanfiction es de contenido slash (homosexual) y con referencias a mpreg (embarazo masculino); así que si hay homofóbicos (o personas con ideas afines a éstos) o chicos de edad no apta a punto de leer esta historia quedan advertidos de ello y con la sugerencia de que abstenerse a su lectura para evitar sentirse agredidos en su persona...

**AUTORA:** Sehren Kou

-

**Letra en bastardilla:** Parte de un texto o pensamientos

**(X) **Aclaraciones o especificaciones varias

-

-

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-

**»¦« I s_A_w _s_A_n_t**A** _C_**L**aU**_S_** k_I_**s**s_\_NG **D**A**d**d_Y_ »¦«**

_Veo algo indeciso a mi padre, no sé cómo acercarme a él y decirle lo que vi; él es a veces tan explosivo o eso dice Tía Hermione, sé que no se enojará conmigo pero… bueno, no sé que pensar, en estos momentos es tan molesto sólo tener cinco años y no acabar de entender ese complicado mundo de adultos, o mejor dicho a esos tontos adultos que todo lo lían con sus cosas._

_Papá está con Willow en la recámara de ella arriba; padre vestido por su pijama y una bata mira con una pequeña sonrisa la montaña de regalos mientras yo, con mi pijama de Winni Pooh lo miro asomándome por la puerta, sin animarme a actuar. Si fuera diferente esto, estaría sentado junto a él, esperando ansioso a papá para poder por fin abrir todos mis regalos pero esta navidad no está bien y no puedo hacerlo. Y todo por culpa de él…_

_·_

_Upps… Lo siento, papi dice que nunca olvide mis buenos modales…_

_Mi nombre es Aidan James Malfoy-Potter, tengo cinco años, voy a kinder garden y soy un niño demasiado guapo y listo para mi edad: un genio; bueno eso dice papá siempre…_

_·_

_El asunto que me tiene aquí parado como bobo en la puerta y viendo a mi padre tan fijamente es uno muy serio… Grave! Y yo sin saber que debo hacer por primera vez en mi larga vida…_

_Como quisiera que mi padrino estuviera aquí para aconsejarme… estoy seguro que él si sabría que debo hacer…_

_·_

_Tomo aire y entro al salón donde el árbol de navidad más grande en la mansión está, padre tiene la chimenea ardiendo y yo la miro con odio, detesto esa cosa. Ella tiene toda la culpa!_

_Extiendo mis brazos y él enseguida me levanta para sentarme sobre su regazo. Baja la parte de la cabeza de mi ropa y sus ojos verdes brillan mientras me acaricia mi pelo y una bonita sonrisa, de ésas que papá dice que significan una diablura de su parte o algo así, se forma en sus labios._

_Es temprano, el sol casi acaba de salir, ¿cómo lo sé? Hace horas que no puedo dormir, al menos mis ojos ya no están rojos de lo que lloré hace rato._

_Dejo que padre siga jugando con mi cabello, no entiendo por que le gusta tanto hacerlo pero no me quejo, se siente rico que haga eso cuando voy quedándome dormido, haciéndome piojito… y sé que a papá también le gusta aunque siempre le diga a padre que deje su cabello en paz._

≈≈ CE ≈≈

— Papá…

Harry aparta su mirada del enorme y frondoso árbol decorado por los tantos adornos de cristal que tan dedicadamente fueron escogidos por su pareja e iluminado por las pequeñas velas encantadas para evitar que quemen las delicadas ramas del pino. Posa sus orbes esmeraldas en la carita afligida de su hijo y ladea la cabeza, confundido por la actitud del pequeño; acaricia con cariño las suaves hebras plateadas de cabello del pequeño y nota la sombra de preocupación en los ojos azul cielo de su hijo.

— ¿Sí, Aidan?

— Bueno, papá…

La curiosidad del moreno aumenta al escuchar a Aidan llamarlo papá, puesto que regularmente su rubio hijo acostumbra llamarle padre y sólo son contadas las ocasiones en que el niño usa un apelativo más cariñoso para él, no en balde está tan apegado a Draco.

— Quiero contarte algo… algo muy serio… pero no te vayas a enojar

— No te preocupes mi cielo

— ¿Lo prometes? ¿No te vas a enojar?

Harry frunce ligeramente el ceño ante el tono tan serio de su hijo pero asiente, llevando su dedo índice derecho al pecho y trazando una especie de cruz imaginaria a la altura del corazón.

— Lo prometo – recibiendo una mirada aliviada de su hijo

— Bueno, papá. No quiero alarmarte, sé que papi es muy bueno a pesar de lo que dice tío Ron, por eso me da pena lo que te quiero decir... Oí unos ruidos extraños anoche, no me dio miedo pero de todos modos fui a buscarlos a ti y a papi pero no estaban en su cama; escuché risas y… tuve curiosidad… conteniendo el aliento bajé y me acerqué despacito hasta aquí; pensé que podía ser Santa y no me equivoqué, papá…

— ¿Eh?

Harry parpadea repetidamente y se aclara la garganta algo incómodo por el rumbo de la conversación; seguro Draco lo mata cuando se entere que Aidan sabe todo, por que por la cara de su hijo no duda que ésa sea la situación,

— Lo que vi no fue un sueño, era real… Vi a Santa Claus darle un beso a papi y él muy feliz le hablaba de mí en el oído, bueno, también le dijo algo de Willow después…

El pelinegro lo mira incrédulo por unos segundos pero enseguida se suelta a las risas, totalmente divertido por lo que ahora sabe y entiende: Aidan sólo está celoso, con lo posesivo que es el niño seguro no le gustó nada ver eso.

— No te rías, te juro que lo vi. Tenía tus ojos, tu nariz y voz, también tu cadena y tu dije; si no fuera por el pelo y la barba pensaría que eras tú…

Aidan se talla los ojos para evitar llorar y Harry con una sonrisa nerviosa de manera instintiva sujeta con su mano izquierda el dije en forma de espada alada que pende de su cadena.

— ¿Sabes papá? Yo quiero mucho a mi papi y a ti, por eso te lo estoy contando

— Yo también los quiero mucho, hijo. A tu papá, a Willow y a ti, los tres son mi mayor tesoro

La diversión desaparece para el joven padre y en cambio una intensa ternura le embarga; abraza con fuerza el pequeño cuerpecito cálido que tiene sobre su regazo y besa la coronilla de la cabeza de Aidan, luego lo separa ligeramente de sí y sonríe orgulloso por el hijo que Merlín le brindó. De nueva cuenta acaricia los sedosos cabellos platinados y confirma una vez más que al parecer sólo lo ligeramente revuelto de esos cabellos rebeldes es el único rasgo que su pequeño heredó de él.

— Pero papá…

— No te preocupes, mi amor. Los tiempos que vivimos han cambiado, los Santa Claus de ahora ya no son cómo los de antes

Aidan frunce el ceño por el uso de plural, pero recuerda la película que su papá le dio a ver: Santa Cláusula; y enseguida entiende a lo que se refiere su papá con que Santa no es el mismo de antes, Santa Claus cambia de vez en cuando y un hombre diferente hace el trabajo de repartir juguetes en Navidad.

— Pero ¿por qué?

— Ahora vienen más listos. Papá es muy lindo y cuando se arregla es despiadadamente irresistible

— Mmm

El pequeño rueda sus ojos azules al ver la sonrisa bobalicona de su padre y le da un pequeño jalón de oreja para traerlo de vuelta ya que de pronto sólo dejó de prestarle atención.

— Lo siento, mi amor… Bueno, seguro Santa Claus pensó que papá Draco era un ángel y por eso lo besó…

— Pero…

— O soñaste con eso, la emoción de la navidad seguro te hizo…

— ¡No papá! ¡No, no! Lo que vi no era un sueño – indignado –, era real. ¡Santa Claus besó a papi!

Harry esboza una sonrisa e ignora la insistencia de su único hijo varón, para exasperación de Aidan, ya que ve que su padre solamente no entiende el problema.

Así que el pequeño rubio se deshace de los brazos de Harry y se baja del regazo de éste; ignora a su padre y con una última mirada de odio a la chimenea sale del enorme salón. Se sube la especie de capucha del pijama, dejando ver un par de graciosas orejitas de oso y comienza a caminar en busca de su querido papá.

≈≈ CE ≈≈

Draco sonríe a su pequeña bebé de lacios cabellos negros y ojos azules idénticos a los de Aidan, herencia de la abuela de ambos: Narcisa Malfoy; pequeña que se mantiene parada en su cuna, sujetando con sus pequeñas manos el barandal protector. El rubio le toca la nariz y ve como la nena ríe divertida; toma el delicado sonajero de plata que fuera algún día de su primogénito y se lo da, observando maravillado el hermoso obsequio de Harry le dio en forma de una preciosa niña, la más pequeña miembro de su familia con sólo un año de edad: Willow Narcisa Malfoy-Potter.

Willow toma el sonajero y se deja caer de pompas en su mullido colchoncito, agitando contenta el objeto que tanto le encanta por el bonito sonido que hace.

Pero el adulto levanta la mirada por un momento hacia las ventanas y ve como la nieve cae lentamente, consciente de que ya deberían bajar para abrir los regalos y preparar el desayuno para ellos y las visitas que esperan; pero enseguida voltea hacia la puerta al escucharla abrirse y ve como su pequeño hijo rubio entra. No puede evitarlo y enseguida lo toma entre sus brazos, dejándose llevar por la emoción de ver tan adorable a Aidan, sólo su niño puede lograr este tipo de reacciones en él y no se reprime cuando están en la intimidad de su hogar para demostrarle a Aidan cuanto lo adora.

El pequeño se aferra a los brazos de su papá y por fin comienza a sollozar, tiene tanto miedo y tristeza.

Draco parpadea confundido y sólo atina a apretar más contra sí a su hijo mientras trata de frotarle la espalda para calmarlo. Cuando los sollozos disminuyen lo levanta aún abrazándole y se sienta en la mecedora que hay en la habitación. Siente a su hijo removerse inquieto hasta que por fin logra acomodarse bien sobre su regazo, apoyando su pequeña cabecita ahora descubierta contra su pecho, al parecer reconfortado por los latidos del corazón de su papá y su respiración acompasada.

— ¿Qué sucede, Aidan?

— Papi… ¿tú y papá Haddy se van a divo-divorciar? – titubeando un momento

Draco abre la boca incrédulo, tal vez escuchó mal pero al ver los ojitos acuosos de su niño y la cara llena de tristeza de éste se da cuenta de que escuchó muy bien.

— No, nunca nos vamos a divorciar, ¿por qué preguntas eso?

— Mandy dice que sus papás se divorciaron cuando su mamá comenzó a besar a otros señores y luego de que su papi la vio… dice que divorcio es cuando los papás no viven juntos y los niños tenemos luego dos casas y después una nueva mamá y un nuevo papá... Papi, yo no quiero nuevos papás; yo te quiero a ti y a papá Haddy, no quiero tener dos casas

— No entiendo

El ojigris entiende perfectamente la explicación de su pequeño pero no la razón de esta seria conversación, traga saliva con dificultad saliva al pasar por su mente la posibilidad de que Harry… pero no, no Harry, su esposo no haría nada de eso. Se siente de pronto observado y ve el rostro del susodicho asomándose por la puerta semiabierta, la sonrisa de éste y el beso que le sopla para darle confianza, disipan cualquier terrible sospecha que hubiera querido germinar y se siente seguro de que debe haber una buena explicación.

— Vi a Santa Claus darte un beso anoche, papi… y tú reías contento... Quiero mucho a papá Haddy aunque me guste tenerlo a raya con lo de los besos y mimos… me gusta que me ruegue y no quiero que se vaya, los quiero a los dos juntos

Los pequeños puñitos suben a la sonrosada cara y tapan los ojos azules que de nuevo dejan escapar tristes lágrimas de ellos.

Draco por fin entiende lo que sucede y observa de reojo como su esposo pone una expresión culpable, a duras penas conteniéndose para no entrar a la habitación y reconfortar a su hijo con besos, abrazos y dulces palabras. Ninguno de los dos pensó que aquel jugueteo de ambos anoche provocara esto en Aidan; él también se siente culpable y comienza a esparcir suaves y ligeros besos por todo el rostro de su hijo, susurrando palabras tranquilizadoras.

Pasan los minutos y el único sonido en la habitación es del sonajero de Willow siendo agitado repetidamente.

Finalmente Aidan comienza a calmarse y fija sus ojos irritados en su papá, esperando una explicación y la afirmación de que su familia seguirá junta. Draco por su parte trata de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para justificar lo de Santa sin que su pequeño pierda una de las bonitas ilusiones infantiles de navidad.

— Verás, Aidan… Santa Claus me dio un beso por que yo estaba bajo un muérdago, ya sabes que la tradición dice que puede robársele un beso a la persona que esté bajo uno y como Santa es todo un pícaro pues eso hizo. Pero sólo por eso, nunca cambiaría a tu papá ni por un millón de Santas

— ¿Un muérdago?

Aidan se sorbe la nariz pero estrecha su mirada y observa receloso a su papá, mientras trata de hacer memoria y recordar si es cierto o no ese detalle.

Draco mira fijamente a su hijo y sospecha lo que ha de pasar por la mente de éste, no por nada es tan parecido a él, además claro, de que su primogénito no es tan inteligente y tiene memoria fotográfica por nada. Al menos no le ha mentido a Aidan, él sí estaba bajo un muérdago o algo así.

El niño abre sus ojos de golpe y sonríe contento, recordando que una de las coronas navideñas de muérdago y flores de los adornos del salón estaba sobre la cabeza de su papi como una tiara.

— Oooohhh… pero Santa hizo mal ¿no?, uno no pude besar a todo mundo por eso. Es, es como si la señorita Adams besara a papá Haddy

Draco entorna peligrosamente su mirada y de manera fugaz y asesina observa a su pareja por unos segundos antes de recuperar la compostura y seguir la charla con su hijo.

Lo dicho, Aidan no está sobre el promedio de los niños en balde; sacando a relucir tal comparación y precisamente con su profesora, mujer que detesta Draco debido a su continuo flirteo a Harry sin darle importancia a que sea un hombre felizmente casado. Viene a su mente el último día de clases cuando ambos fueron a recoger a Aidan y a la castaña mujer sólo le faltó echarse encima de Harry mientras supuestamente le hablaba del rendimiento de Aidan y las tareas de vacaciones, luego finalmente llegó la hora de irse y ella no dejó de devorar con la mirada el trasero de Harry hasta que éste subió al auto.

Simplemente detesta a esa mujer y Aidan se ha dado cuenta de ello, o al menos de que su maestra no es tan buena como parece, ya que ese mismo día les pidió que lo cambiaran de salón. Sí, Aidan es igual de posesivo que él, aunque Harry no se haya dado cuenta de la manera en que su hijo también le cela.

— Pero Santa no lo hizo de maldad ni lo hace con todo mundo, sólo era una broma; la señorita Adams seguro lo haría por otra cosa; pero tienes razón, uno no puede besar a quien quiera sólo por eso

— Papá dijo que seguro Santa pensó que eras un ángel

— Ah, ¿hablaste de esto con papá Harry?

Aidan se sonroja y asiente tímidamente, comenzando a pensar que tal vez hizo mal; pero la sonrisa tranquilizadora de su papi lo alivia.

— No sé si parecía un ángel o no, pero si papá Harry no se enojó es por que no fue tan malo como pensabas, y si la señorita Adams besara a tu papá…

— ¡La maldecirías! – le interrumpe

El ojiazul pega un bote sobre el regazo de Draco mientras sonríe algo divertido, comenzando a entender toda esa enrevesada explicación que su papá le da, definitivamente los adultos complican muchos las cosas.

Draco por su parte sonríe débilmente, algo avergonzado por que su hijo le conozca tan bien; siente la mirada intensa de su esposo sobre sí pero le ignora, mejor que sepa a lo que se atiene si no le para los pies de tajo a esa profesora de quinta o accede al capricho de su hijo de cambiarle de grupo.

— Oye papi… Entonces ¿no estás enojado conmigo por decirle a papá Haddy?

— Para nada, aunque la siguiente vez que tengas un problema así mejor habla conmigo, parece que papá no entendió tu molestia ¿no?

Aidan asiente y abraza fuertemente a su papá.

— Entonces ¿Santa Claus no es malo?

— No

— Así que ¿tampoco es malo que quiera ver mis regalos?

— Tampoco es malo

El pequeño rubio se baja y comienza a brincar ansioso sobre el suelo, esperando que su papi también se levante y bajen por fin a abrir los obsequios de Navidad.

Harry niega con la cabeza aunque una pequeña sonrisa se atisba en sus labios, se da la vuelta y comienza a caminar hacia la planta baja, lo mejor será esperar a toda su familia ahí.

(NDS: Primero, Aidan habla claro por que está algo adelantado, por llamarlo de alguna manera; segundo, a pesar de eso se divierte llamando a Harry 'Haddy' ya que su ojiverde padre siempre le está corrigiendo, es más por costumbre entre ambos que por otra cosa, una especie de juego.)

≈≈ CE ≈≈

_Papi y papá platican con todos en el comedor, riendo y bromeando mientras algunos regalos de última hora son abiertos. Yo por mi parte estoy observando la chimenea por donde habrá bajado Santa en la madrugada, comienzo a pensar que él podría ser un Potter o algo así, se parecía mucho a padre…_

_A menos que…_

_Oh! ¿Por qué no lo pensé antes?_

_Seguro cayó en la trampa de la Santa Cláusula y él es el nuevo Santa Claus!!!_

_Soy tan tonto por no haberme dado cuenta antes; seguro por eso besó a papi y por eso tampoco se enojó cuando le conté lo que vi; si hubiera sido otra persona Santa, seguro papá Haddy se hubiera puesto a buscarlo para hechizarlo sin parar._

_Pero ahora lo sé todo, sólo que no le diré a nadie de este secreto hasta hablarlo con él, será lo mejor._

_Escucho que alguien me llama y volteo, topándome con la figura de ese niño de cabellos negro azulados viéndome confundido con sus bonitos ojos oscuros._

_Él se acerca con cierta timidez, bueno, creo que se dice así._

_Veo como las puntas de su cabello se ponen algo rosas tan en contraste al color del resto y lo miro fascinado, desde que recuerdo sus cabellos siempre me han provocado la misma atracción, son tan diferentes a los míos y hasta a los de mi padre, que a pesar de tenerlos negros no se parecen en nada a estos._

_Antares es tan diferente a mí pero para nada me molesta eso._

_Saca de un bolsillo de su túnica un frasco con un pequeño listón verde a modo de moño y me lo extiende. Su cara se ve tranquila pero su cabello lo delata, las puntas ahora se ven rojas y el color se ha extendido un poco más arriba._

_Dice que lo ha hecho para mí como regalo de navidad, es una poción de burbujas de vidrio, son como las pompas de jabón pero son menos frágiles que éstas y destellan más bonito, no debo preocuparme cuando se rompan ya que serán como gotitas de agua._

_Habla calmadamente pero cuando calla no digo nada, sólo es que no me esperaba esto; noto que el color rojo se está poniendo como gris y me doy cuenta de que lo estoy poniendo triste. Le doy las gracias pero que no tengo un regalo para él, lo cual me da un poco de vergüenza; dice que no hay problema y sonríe, comienza a ver a todos lados y cuando veo la corona de muérdago tomo una decisión._

_Camino hasta el adorno y luego se lo pongo en la cabeza después de ajustarlo para que le quede, él me mira confundido y yo le sonrío con seguridad._

_Le digo que mi regalo es muy especial, el suyo ha sido la primera poción que ha hecho, así que el mío será algo que también haré por primera vez. Él asiente con expresión solemne y me mira fijamente cuando lo tomo de los hombros._

_Sólo me inclino recordando como lo hacen mis papás y él cierra los ojos con fuerza, yo también lo hago aunque no como él y pongo mis labios sobre los suyos, moviéndolos sólo un poquito._

_Le regalo mi primer beso…_

_Enseguida me aparto y veo que sus cabellos están de su color normal, aunque más brillantes y cuando abre sus ojos me doy cuenta por primera vez de esos puntitos como plata que tienen._

_Antares sonríe sin decir nada se da la vuelta y sale corriendo, sin dejar de sujetar con una mano la corona sobre su cabeza para que no se le caiga._

_Sonrió y pongo su regalo sobre la repisa de la chimenea, haciéndolo flotar sólo con mis manos._

_Escucho a papá buscándome, luego a padre diciéndole que seguro estoy aquí, después ambos entran, me regañan por perderme así y luego papá me levanta en brazos._

_Para cuando estamos a punto de entrar al comedor he tomado una decisión y se las digo a mis papás._

_"Cuando sea grande voy a casarme con Antares"_

_Papá entra por la puerta abierta de las dos que son, pero padre choca con la otra puerta cerrada y cae al suelo quejándose, papi se detiene y ríe divertido por lo chistoso que padre puede ser a veces; yo volteo mientras aplaudo entre risas por eso._

_Sí, definitivamente cuando crezca me casaré con Antares, después de todo tiene un cabello muy llamativo._

-

-

INICIADO: 08 de enero de 2007 --- FINALIZADO: 10 de enero de 2007

-

-

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-

**COMENTARIOS:** Ohayo! Aquí mi súper-atrasado especial de navidad, es que como dije en JM, estaba en casa con uso restringido de PC, pero aún así la mente no deja de divagar. Estaba leyendo una novela algo aburrida mientras mi mamá ponía su música navideña cuando escuché una canción bastante divertida donde una niña le dice a su papá que vio a Santa besar a su mamá (el autor o intérprete ni idea, era un cd remix), no pude evitarlo y me puse a transcribir la canción mientras imaginaba una posible trama para poder hacer algún fic como regalo navideño cuando pensé meterlo en el universo de IWB, por culpa de eso toda una nueva trama futura ha tomado forma en mi cabeza loca pero lo dejaré para después.

Adoro a Aidan! ¿Será por que se parece a Draco?

Bueno, esto fue algo corto pero espero que haya sido de vuestro agrado, así que por fa, un review no les cuesta nada…

Sin más me despido y ya nos estaremos leyendo luego en alguno de mis otros fics...

Matta ne!!!


End file.
